AJPW Junior League
The Junior League is an annual round-robin tournament held by All Japan Pro Wrestling, to decide the promotion's top junior heavyweight wrestler, as well as the #1 contender to the World Junior Heavyweight Championship. It was established in 1983 as a single block round-robin tournament then in 2006 it began as a two-block round-robin tournament, in which each block's highest scorers face off in the finals. A victory is worth two points, a draw is worth one, and a loss zero; each match has a thirty-minute time limit. In 2012, the tournament was rebranded "Junior Hyper League". After no tournament took place in 2013, the 2014 tournament, dubbed "Jr. Battle of Glory", was announced as taking place in February, instead of its usual place in the summer. Tournament winners 1983 In 1983, All Japan Pro Wrestling held the "NWA International Junior Heavyweight Title League" between May 12 and 26, 1983. The winner, Chavo Guerrero, also won the vacant NWA International Junior Heavyweight Championship.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=26&nr=2698 1998 In 1998, All Japan Pro Wrestling held the "World Junior Heavyweight Title League" between July 6 and 19, 1998. The winner, Yoshinari Ogawa, also won the vacant World Junior Heavyweight Championship. http://www.cagematch.net/?id=26&nr=1540 2003 The 2003 Junior League was held from March 28 to April 10, 2003. The winner, Carl Contini, went on to unsuccessfully challenge Kendo Kashin for the World Junior Heavyweight Championship on April 12, 2003.http://www.prowrestlinghistory.com/supercards/japan/alljapan/junior.html#jr2003 2006 The 2006 Junior League was held from June 25 to July 3 over six shows, and featured two blocks of four. Foreign participation included Taka Michinoku from Kaientai Dojo and Virus from Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre. The winner, Kaz Hayashi, won every match he participated in; he went on to fail in his challenge to Junior Heavyweight champion Shuji Kondo on August 27. Note that "brother" YASSHI wrestled as "strong" YASSHI for two of his matches. 2007 The 2007 Junior League, was held from June 24 to July 1 over six shows, involving two blocks of five. Foreign participation included Chris Sabin from Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Unlike the previous year, the Junior Heavyweight champion, Katsuhiko Nakajima, was allowed to compete. | 5 = 15:45 }} 2008 The 2008 Junior League featured two blocks of five and is being held from July 20 to August 3 over nine shows. 2009 The 2009 Junior League featured two blocks of five and is being held from July 26 to August 7 over eight shows. Foreign participants included Petey Williams and Super Crazy. The winner, Shuji Kondo, went on to fail in his challenge to Junior Heavyweight champion Kaz Hayashi on August 30. 2010 The 2010 Junior League featured two blocks of six and was held from July 25 to August 8 over nine shows. The winner, Jimmy Yang, went on to unsuccessfully challenge Kaz Hayashi for the World Junior Heavyweight Championship on August 29, 2010. 2011 The 2011 Junior League featured two blocks of six and was held from September 11 to September 25 over nine shows. With his win, KAI became the first person to have won the tournament twice. 2012 The 2012 Junior League, dubbed "Junior Hyper League", featured two blocks of six and was held from July 15 to July 29 over ten shows. 2014 The 2014 Junior League, dubbed "Jr. Battle of Glory", featured two blocks of five and was held from February 5 to February 16 over eight shows. 2015 The 2015 Jr. Battle of Glory featured two blocks of five and was held from February 7 to February 20 over nine shows. 2016 The 2016 Jr. Battle of Glory featured two blocks of four and was held from February 12 to February 21 over five shows and contested for the vacant World Junior Heavyweight Championship. Originally Kazuki Hashimoto won block B, but had to pull out of the finals due to a hand fracture, leading to AJPW booking a playoff match between Hikaru Sato and Atsushi Maruyama to determine the finalist. 2017 The 2017 Jr. Battle of Glory will feature two blocks of four and will be held from February 17 to February 26 over six shows. The tournament inclues outside participation from Dramatic Dream Team the World Junior Heavyweight Champion Keisuke Ishii, from Pro Wrestling Heat-Up Kazuhiro Tamura, from freelancers Atsushi Maruyama, Masashi Takeda and Minoru Tanaka. References Category:Events Category:Tournaments Category:AJPW Events